Clover/Quotes
Calling Crewmates *''"Follow me now!"'' *''"Hey! Houston!"'' *''"Guys!"'' *''"Hey, Hoxton! Somebody?"'' *''"Come on!"'' Inspiring * "We're not running in heels; move!" * "Faster, come on!" * "Fucking get a move on." * "Get back in the fight you big gobshite!" * "Pain is an illusion! Those cops AREN'T! GET UP!" * "Oh, you can rest when you're dead!" * "Stop arsing around! Get up!" * "Arses are for kicking, not sitting!" * "Get up and kill those ballbags NOW!" * "Up, laddie!" * "Rise and shine, laddie." * "Hey you, get on you feet" Completing A Heist *''"That was fucking deadly! Don't you fuck with the Payday gang!"'' *''"Fucking textbook example of how you do it."'' *''"Silent, deadly, fucking deadly!"'' *''"Haha, just as planned, smoother than a baby's arse."'' *''"That's how it's done, stealth right up the arsehole!"'' *''"A great plan, a great crew and great execution!"'' *''"Perfect execution, that's how you fucking do it."'' *''"THAT's how it's done."'' *''"We actually fucking did it! FUCK me!"'' *''"Fuck ... me ... hard!"'' *"Fuck me sideways!" *''"Suck on that, completely silent."'' *''"We're out, we did it, fucking get in!"'' *''"Hahaha, shit hitting fans all over!"'' *''"Someone's gonna get their arse reddened over this."'' *''"Haha, I had my doubts about you guys ... not anymore."'' *''"Haha, great, time to crack open the coolies!"'' *''"Because we are fucking professionals!"'' *''"And that, lads, is how it's done!"'' *''"Oi! Coppers! SUCK IT!"'' Special Enemies Sniper *''"Sniper! Right there!"'' *''"Take cover! Sniper!"'' Killing snipers *''"Haha, Sniper's pushing up daisies!"'' *''"Haha, one Sniper less!"'' *''"Sniper's taken care of!"'' *''"Sniper out!"'' *''"Sniper got what he deserved!"'' Bulldozer *''"Oh shit! Bulldozer!"'' *''"Big guy's coming!"'' Killing Bulldozers *''"Haha, Bulldozer eliminated!"'' *''"One Bulldozer less in the world!"'' *''"Took care of the Bulldozer!"'' *''"Bulldozer down!"'' *''"Got the big guy!"'' Taser *''"Taser! Keep your distance!"'' *''"Don't let the Taser get close!"'' *''"Taser, watch out!"'' *''"Look out, Taser!"'' Killing Tasers *''"Woooo! One Taser less in the world!"'' *''"Taser eliminated!"'' *''"Hehe! Taser down!"'' *''"Hahaha! Got the Taser!"'' *''"Heeheehee, that Taser just went tits up."'' Shields *''"Look out! Shield!"'' *''"Fucking shield!"'' Killing Shields *''"Took care of the Shield!"'' *''"Hahaha! The Shield's dead!"'' *''"One Shield less in the world, everybody!"'' *''"Woooo! Shield eliminated!"'' *''"Shield's history!"'' Cloakers *''"Sneaky fucking Cloaker"'' *''"Oh shit! Cloaker!"'' Killing Cloakers *''"Hahaha, killed the Cloaker!"'' *''"Cloakers's history!"'' *''"Cloakers's dead!"'' *''"One Cloaker less in the world!"'' *''"Call me the Cloaker smoker!"'' SWAT Van Turret * "Fuck!" * "Shit!" Dominating *''"Get your hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"I'm telling you to fucking get on the ground!"'' *''"Put your fucking hands up!"'' *''"Hands up! Up!"'' *''"Drop the weapon! Now!"'' *''"Now down on your knees!"'' *''"Now hand-cuff yourself!"'' *''"Drop the gun!"'' Civilians *''"New game! Everyone be a nice rug! Winner doesn't get shot in the face."'' *''"How often do I have to say? Stay still or I'll skin you and use your wrinkly ballsack as a purse!"'' *''"Everybody stay still and quiet, and the nice Irish lady won't have to fucking eviscerate you."'' *''"Alright, we're playing a new game called move and I'll fucking kill you. Your turn!"'' *''"Stay off the phones, unless you want them jammed up you arsehole!"'' *''"Secret to staying alive is me not having to eviscerate you with your own cock, right?"'' *''"The ground is full of heroes. Don't join them."'' *''"Are you having trouble with my accent? Stay down!"'' *''"Don't talk, don't fucking move - don't die."'' *''"You can watch on the news later - head down!"'' *''"Don't think about getting brave, sunshine!"'' *''"Move and I'll execute you, you fucker!"'' *''"The next time you move will be your last, you hear?"'' *''"On the fucking ground! Now!"'' *''"Don't move, don't even fucking breathe."'' *"Eat the ground or EAT MY FIST, TWAT!" Pager Response *''"Uh, I think a rat ate through a cable here, ooh, yeah, I think I see it. Cable crumbs."'' *''"All clear control."'' *''"Apolagies Control, got my radio and my cellphone mixed up, I was trying to text Leroy."'' *''"Sorry, just adjusting my uniform, accidentally hit the alert button, no problems here though."'' *''"We read: no alarms, no threats, no excitement, no ... nothing basically."'' *''"Sorry *ahem*, radio fell off the shelf while I was taking a dump. Please don't tell my supervisor."'' *''"Uh ... just some drunks ... they've moved along now. Everything is A-OK."'' *''"Sorry to spook you, Control *ahem*, got dick fingers you see. Pressed alert by accident."'' *''"We are all fine ... "'' *''"Sorry, been reading the Walking Dead comic, scared the shit out of me, bit shook up."'' *''"Sorry Control, thought I saw a masked guman, it was just a cat."'' *''"My colleauge was assing around and accidentally hit the alert, we're fine though."'' *''"We're fine here, thought I saw something, but I didn't ... it's fine, right?"'' *''"Nothing's up here but my blood pressure."'' *''"Don't worry about it, Control, just the chili Jalapenos I had for lunch'' *''"We're fine, probably shouldn't have had that Sushi I found in the fridge."'' *''"Nope, we're fine. Hate to say it, but I saw a spider, it's dealt with."'' *''"Sorry Control, uh ... just walked into a lamp post. Everything's fine."'' *''"God, I wish there were some crooks breaking in and doing a heist, spice the night up!"'' *''"Hey, yeah, no problems, sat on the goddamn radio."'' *''"Nope, we're all fine here, yep, everything's fine."'' *''"We're fine control, I uhhhmm just wanted to hear your voice..."'' Throwables * "Frag out, fuckers!" * "Gonna be a boom!" * "Hold your bollocks!" * "Get clear, grenade!" Deployables Reviving(Team AI only) * "Want me to kiss it better?" Category:Quotes